


Little Yue

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Drabble, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kero-chan and Yue are home alone while Sakura goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Yue

Keroberos trudged up and down on the salon table in his false form, pondering very deeply, sighed aloud and stuffed a chocolate truffle into his mouth. He let out another distressed moan as he repeated the process again.

 

 

Everyone was out of the house at the hospital, awaiting Sakura-chan's firstborn. _Otou-san_ had glowed at the idea of being a grandpa. _Onii-chan_ looked like he was torn between either beating up the father of his nephew/niece or coming up with possible nicknames for the baby. _Gouzou_ appeared as ragged and stressed out as Sakura-chan was when she went into labor that morning. Tomoyo had squealed at the idea of taping Sakura-chan's first day as a brand-new mom and had promised to capture beautiful shots on video.

 

 

Keroberos could have gone along with the whole family to welcome the fresh addition but somehow Yue had talked Sakura-chan into making them watch over the house. As if guardians going out of the house could bring doom to the world.

 

 

"ARGH~~I can't take this anymore!" Keroberos finally snapped.

 

 

"Quiet." Yue interrupted from the other side of the table. He was sitting lotus-styled on the floor, his robes and his hair pooled out around him, attempting to do Snow Bunny's homework. Although Clow, their late master, had taught them a lot of courses--theories have changed over more than fifty years and surprising, Yue seemed to enjoy going to school as Snow Rabbit. Currently, they're both (he's) aiming for a Doctorate title.

 

 

 

"Aren't you at least curious how humans bring new life into this world?" Keroberos demanded.

 

 

"Tomoyo will have it all on tape. We can watch it later." Yue pointed out, sliding Yukito's glasses back on the bridge of his nose, before he continued reading over his assignment for the umpteenth time; the problem was difficult to see from his angle, maybe he should've followed Yukito's line of thought.

 

 

"So, all it takes is Sakura-chan and that gouzou spending the night on the same bed?" Keroberos remarked.

 

 

"They've been a couple for over ten years now, and married just recently. Isn't it obvious that they're allowed to consumate whenever they want to?" Yue said.

 

 

"Then, I'm actually an uncle now, right? I'll be the coolest uncle in the world!" Keroberos gasped between flailing, before Yue cut in.

 

 

"I think you'll just function as a stuffed animal."

 

 

Keroberos shot him a glare that went way past Yue's head and then he grinned. "... does that mean you have a big chance of getting pregnant as well, Yue?"

 

 

Yue stopped writing, raised his eyebrows at Keroberos and stared at him as if he were growing an extra head. "Excuse me?" He did not just hear a strange question coming out of the Sun Guardian's mouth, did he?

 

 

"Oh my god, we'll have little Yue running around with Sakura-chan's child in the near future soon!" The other spazzed without acknowledging the incredulous look he was getting.

 

 

"What do you mean by 'little Yue'?"

 

 

"You've been sleeping with _'nii-chan_ far longer than Sakura-chan and that gouzou! You should be pregnant by now!" Keroberos said wisely.

 

 

"In case you have forgotten, Keroberos. I've no specific gender. I can't bear children."

 

 

"So what? You could always ask Sakura-chan to fix you up with magic since she's already the strongest magic user,"

 

 

Yue felt his eyes twitch, his patience running thin. "Keroberos..."

 

 

"Hurry up and get kids with 'nii-chan. Parenthood will probably be good for your health and that bad humour of yours," Keroberos added, ignoring the threatening aura Yue was emitting.

 

 

In the end Keroberos never saw it coming when Yue had decided to strike.

 

 

  
 **End**

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> gouzou - brat, Kero-chan always calls Syaoran this.  
> onii-chan - big brother, Kero-chan calls Touya this.  
> otou-san - father, Kero-chan is referring to Fujitaka.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the series, but not this fic.


End file.
